


White Christmas

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee shop meeting, Flirting, Flirty Dean, Fluff, History Teacher Castiel, M/M, Music Teacher Dean, Shy Castiel, Winter, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in a coffee shop because the guy in the corner can't stop humming Cas' favorite song, and it's preventing him from grading his papers, and oh, he turns out to be incredibly gorgeous.</p>
<p>It's a prompt, see pic at beginning of story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all like this one. It's a cute, fluffy little winter fic. Enjoy!

[  
](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1450642963.jpg)[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

 

“I hear…”

Cas looked up from the salad he’d been picking at, waiting for Charlie to continue.

“You hear?” He waved with his fork, urging her to finish.

“That we have a new music teacher.” She popped a fry in her mouth and grinned at him.

“Finally? Took them long enough.” He sighed and pushed his salad around some more. It was wilting and rather gross. 

“I hear he’s hot.” Charlie nudged him. He smirked at her.

“And this is coming from the woman that likes other women?” He teased.

She giggled and nudged him again. “Hey, I can find guys attractive without wanting them. I leave that up to you.” 

He smiled wider and shook his head. “And what does Mr. Attractive happen to look like?”

“Mr. Attractive has a name you know. It’s Dean Winchester. He’s tall, taller than you, broad shoulders, dark blonde hair that’s short and neat, green eyes, incredible lips. I mean, you’re the hottest teacher in this place, but he’s a damn close second.” She snagged a sad looking cherry tomato from his plate but he didn’t care, he was done with it.

“Ok, and he’s probably straight, so not going to bother even looking.” He bumped her with his shoulder and grinned at her.

“Well, you won’t know unless you talk to him. You’re rather irresistible, you know that?” She stood up, picking up her tray. “We getting together this weekend for movies?” 

“Sure. I have some papers to grade, but I suppose I can get those done Friday. That way we can do a Star Wars marathon Saturday.” He said. She nodded.

“Sounds good. I gotta run, I have to make sure the kids don’t screw with the computers before I get there. They can be punks.”

“Well, that’s what you get for teaching them to be the next generation of hackers.” He snickered as he stood up. They walked to the garbage can and tossed their food.

“I will see you later.” He said as they parted ways in the hall. It was nice having a free period at the same time as her this year so that he didn’t have to eat lunch alone, but now he had to get ready to administer a test on the Civil War. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie had brought up the new teacher almost four weeks ago but so far Cas hadn’t even caught so much as a glimpse of the mystery music teacher. Aside from the faint sound of music now and then, Cas had pretty much forgotten there even was a new teacher. He went on with his day to day life, teaching, grading papers, watching television, wash, rinse, repeat. It was the last day before winter break and the kids had turned in their assignments, the ones he would rush to grade tonight so that he too would be able to enjoy his winter break. When the last bell rang he wished the last of his class Happy Holidays and quickly gathered up his own things, shoving everything into his briefcase before putting on his coat and heading out to his car.

The snow was already falling thick for this early in the year. If the weather held they’d be having a white Christmas a few days from now. He was looking forward to holing up in his house with hot chocolate, cozy pajamas, and his favorite sweater to catch up on Doctor Who and Hemlock Grove. If so much snow fell that he couldn’t drive, well, he had nowhere to be anyway. 

He wasn’t ready to go home though. A chai tea at his favorite coffee shop sounded great, and he could knock out at least one class’ worth of papers while he was there. He preferred the quiet atmosphere of the little café over the dead silence of his house. Soft Christmas music played and it smelled of coffee and cinnamon. It gave him the illusion of being around people without actually having people with him. He didn’t have many friends beyond Charlie and his brother Gabe, but Gabe was flying out to visit his son in Connecticut for Christmas this year, so he was alone. It wasn’t really that big of a deal. He wasn’t _that_ lonely.

He ordered his tea and settled into his favorite corner by the window so he could watch the snow as it continued to fall. It was so beautiful, so pure. This was his favorite time of year, even if he didn’t get to spend it with the people he cared most about. As he waited for his tea to be brought out he slid a stack of papers out of his briefcase along with his laptop so he could enter in the grades as he went along. It was easier than trying to go back and enter them later. He had two already done by the time his tea was brought to him and he sipped at it as he continued to work. People came and went, some staying to enjoy their drinks, others taking theirs to go. He ignored most of them and only gave cursory glances at anyone that spoke loud enough for him to hear. His pile of graded papers was slowly growing and he was pleased with how many he was knocking out. At this rate he might be done before the weekend was over. Then he could kick back and watch his favorite movie for this time of year: White Christmas. Gosh he loved the classics. A small smile rose up as he thought about the music he’d get to hear, and how amazing Bing Crosby sounded signing White Christmas. It was almost as if he could hear Bing now. In fact…

Cas lifted his head, looking around for the source of the singing. Well, it wasn’t actually singing, more like humming, but it was distracting nonetheless. His eyes locked on the man sitting at the next table over. He was the one humming.

“I’m sorry, and I don’t mean to sound rude, but I can’t concentrate with you humming.” He said. The humming stopped and the man lifted his head from the paper he had been writing on. When he looked at Cas it was though the entire world had stopped. Green eyes framed by long, thick lashes were looking at him, and perfect lips were turning up in an embarrassed smile.

“Oh, sorry. I gave my kids Christmas songs today as a last day assignment and I just can’t get them out of my head. Humming helps me concentrate. I’ll stop though.” 

And what the heck was with that voice?! So deep and rich it made the gooseflesh rise on Cas’ arms. He was thankful that he’d chosen to wear a sweater over his long sleeve shirt. No chance of anyone seeing the effects of what this man’s voice was doing to him. He didn’t realize he was still staring until the man was pointing a red pen in his direction and smiling wider.

“I’m going to go out on a limb and say you’re Castiel Novak, the History teacher, right?”

Cas finally blinked, his mouth trying to work at coming up with words but failing. He took a sip of his tea before turning back to look at the man. “Are you the new music teacher?”

The other man flashed him the most dazzling smile and nodded before offering his hand. “That would be me. Dean’s the name.”

“Winchester, right?” Cas realized he probably sounded like a stalker as he accepted the man’s hand and shook it. “Sorry, Charlie Bradbury, the computer teacher told me we had a new music teacher.”

Dean folded his hands over the paper he’d been grading and turned a bit in his seat to face Cas. “I’ve talked to her a few times. Even hung out once to watch movies. It’s nice to know there are people that value the Star Wars movies as much as I do. She’s pretty cool.”

“She really is. I suppose you could say she’s my best friend. We do movie marathons regularly. Last month was Star Wars. Last weekend we did the Lord of the Ring and Hobbit movies. At some point during break she wants to do Harry Potter.” Cas couldn’t stop talking and he didn’t know why. Maybe it was to keep those green eyes trained on him. Dean was even more gorgeous than Charlie had said he was. Dean’s smile widened.

“Charlie said you were pretty cool. She also told me you were gorgeous. Course I thought she was pulling my leg. Never did get a chance to catch you on campus though.” 

Cas blinked, the man’s words completely catching him off guard.

“What-Excuse me?”

Dean laughed, a light, amused sound. Cas was still staring with eyes as wide as saucers. “I said Charlie said you were gorgeous. I’m inclined to agree.”

Oh. So the music teach was into men. Cas blushed and lowered his eyes, suddenly feeling exceptionally shy.

“S-she said the same about you.”

“Me? Nah. I’m adorable, sure, but not gorgeous. No matter what my students say.” Dean winked at him and it went straight to Cas’ crotch. 

“I am inclined to agree with your students then. Adorable does not adequately describe you.” Cas said, feeling a little more bold. Dean lifted one eyebrow, both amused by and interested in what he was saying. Cas didn’t flirt often, he was usually quite horrible at it, but goodness Dean was beautiful!

“Well, now that we got the fact that we’re both gorgeous out of the way, will you join me this evening for dinner? I used to live in this area but moved away for a while. My family is still in town though and my aunt owns a great place a few blocks from here.” Dean abandoned his table, pulling a chair over to Cas’ and sitting down next to him.

“Dinner? Tonight?” Cas was genuinely shocked by the offer. Dean nodded.

“Burgers, fries, beer. Or if you want steak and wine, they serve that too.”

“Burgers sound great, I like burgers.” Cas said quickly.

Dean plucked the pen from Cas’ hand and grabbed a napkin. He jotted down his number and tore off the piece with it, leaving it in the table.

“What’s your address? I’ll pick you up at say, seven. Sound good? It’ll give us both a chance to go home and drop off all of the homework we still have to finish grading.”

Cas nodded and read out his address and phone number, watching as Dean wrote it on the remaining piece of the napkin. He handed the pen back and tucked the napkin into the pocket of the red flannel he was wearing under his sweater. At this close up Cas could see the freckles that were scattered across the man’s nose and cheeks, and the facial hair he had going on was less than a beard but more than just scruff. And in contrast to his dirty blonde hair, it was more of a strawberry blonde. Somehow it worked and it gave Dean a rugged charm that Cas found very attractive. Charlie hadn’t been kidding about how green his eyes were or how amazing his lips were. The realization that he had just made a date with this man hit him as hard as if he’d just had the wind knocked out of him. 

“You always stare this much?” Dean teased. Cas blinked and looked down at the papers under his hand.

“I apologize. It’s just…” He rubbed at the bridge of his nose and thought about all the times his brother had told him that he stared too much.

“I get it, I’m hot. But if you get to stare, so do I.” Dean flashed him a flirty smile that made Cas laugh.

“Alright, fine.”

“Good, because I don’t think I’ve ever seen eyes as blue as yours. I’d very much like the opportunity to stare into them later tonight.” Dean’s hand brushed against his own and Cas felt a shiver slide up his arm at the contact.

Dean’s phone jingled in his pocket and Cas smiled when the tune of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer filled the space between them. He pulled the phone out and looked at the screen.

“It’s my brother, he’s an annoying pest if I don’t answer. I’ll pick you up later though, ok?” He looked up, and Cas nodded.

“I look forward to it.” 

Dean winked before he put the phone to his ear and got up, returning to his own table.

“Sammy, what’s up?”

Cas gathered his papers up and closed the lap top. He slipped everything inside his briefcase and got up, putting his coat on. One last look back at Dean who was discussing the finer points of a white elephant gift exchange, earned him another wink and a smile from the man. He smiled back and gave a little wave as he walked out of the little coffee shop.

Their date that evening led to a second and a third, and then an invitation to the Winchester family’s Christmas get together. Cas’s expectation of being alone for the holidays proved incorrect as he found someone worth curling up and watching all of those holiday movies with. It was definitely a white Christmas, but there came many after that spent wrapped in Dean’s arms. The first one though would forever be etched on his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
